jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:A/SF-01-B-Flügel-Angriffssternjäger/Legends
Artikelbezeichnung Ben Kenobi hat mich im Chat darauf aufmerksam gemacht, das sämtliche Raumschiffe verschoben und dabei nun die exotischsten Namen tragen. Ben und ich sind uns einig, dass das die ewigen Streiterein zu nichts führen und dass man eine aussagekräftigere Regelung finden sollte wie sie Hier zu finden ist. Es kann meiner Meinung nicht sein, dass hier Namen zum Vorschein kommen, die nur Unruhe verursachen. Im Beispiel der Regelwerkes solle man einen Vulture-Droiden zum Geier-Droiden umbenennen... sehr fremdartig! Dass der Artikel nun unter der Bezeichnung B-Flügel Sternjäger steht, ist auch sehr fragwürdig. Wo kommt denn diese Bezeichnung vor? Es ist besser wenn man in der Begründung seiner Verschiebung angibt, wo man diesen Namen gehört oder gelesen hat. So ist es einfach nicht nachvollziehbar und löst endlosen Diskussionen aus. Da ja nur noch Moderatoren und Admins in der Lage sind zu verschieben, kann diese Regelung durchaus in die Tat umgesetzt werden. Wie gesagt: B-Flügel Sternjäger habe ich noch nie gehört! Sowieso bin ich dagegen, dass Artikelbezeichnung vorschnell umgenannt werden, nur weil es einen anderen Titel gibt, der irgendwo mal erwähnt wird. Nur weil er deutsch ist, sollte er nich gleich übernommen werden. Ich appelliere hier an die Relevanz einer Artikelbezeichnung. Es ist klar, dass es für ein Fahrzeug oder ein Schiff zig Bezeichnungen auf Deutsch oder Englisch gibt. Aber wenn jeder hier seine Bezeichnung durchdrücken möchte, endet das hier in heilose Streiterein und Uneinigkeit. Man sollte abwägen welcher Artikel relevant ist, indem man die Häufigkeit der Bezeichnung durch die Mehrheit der Nennungen in verschiedenen Quellen erschließt. Fakt ist das nicht überall Wing in Flügler übersetzt wird. Und nur weil das einige Male in einem Buch so gehandhabt wurde, rechtfertigt das nicht gleich eine Verschiebung. So meine Meinung... Im offiziellen Fact File nennt man dieses Schiff B-Wing Sternjäger. Unter diesem Namen ist mir das Schiff auch viel geläufiger. Gruß Anakin Skywalker 16:59, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Dito. Wie gesagt: Ich plädiere ebenfalls für die häufigste offizielle Bezeichnung die sich für ein Raumschiff finden lässt. Was bringt eine deutsche Schreibweise, wenn nur wenige Leute sie kennen und diese möglicherweise sogar von ihnen abgelehnt wird? Müssen wir das dann gegen unsere Überzeugung akzeptieren? Die Beispiele hier (B-Wing, Home One usw.) gehen hauptsächlich alle auf die Übersetzerin der X-Wing-Romanreihe zurück. Warum sollten wir also eine Übersetzerin als Referenz für unsere Artikelnamen akzeptieren? Deutsche Namen in einem Deutschen Wiki sind wichtig und gut, nur was hier in letzter Zeit mit einem ähnlichen Holzhammer ohne Gründe zu benennen veranstaltet wird, kann ich im Hinblick auf unser geliebtes Star Wars nicht gutheißen. Außerdem sollte uns klar sein, dass das nur ein Problem eine deutschen Wikis sein kann: In Amerika und damit im Englischen sind alle Namen perse offiziell. Ben Kenobi 17:09, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Ich bin ebenfalls der Meinung, dass ewige Streitereien zu nichts führen aber genau darum sollten wir eine Diskussion nicht über mehrere Artikel breittreten. In der Diskussion:Heimat Eins hat nach mir keiner mehr etwas geschrieben und nun geht das Ganze hier nochmal los. Wenn ihr mit dem Ergebnis nicht zufrieden seid, dann fangt nicht einfach woanders nochmal die selbe Diskussion an, sondern führt die erste weiter fort, damit nicht jeder seine Antworten wiederholen muss. Lest euch also bitte die Diskussion zur Heimat Eins durch und erklärt dort eure Einwände. - Obi-Wan K. 18:20, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Das war auch gar nicht unsere Absicht, hier die Diskussion neu anzufangen. Außerdem weißt du sehr wohl, dass wir die Diskussion bei der HO angefangen haben. Aber gut, wir schreiben da weiter. Ben Kenobi 18:21, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich habe diese Diskussion in erste Linie hier begonnen, weil ich meinen Einwand auf B-Flügel Sternjäger richtete. Die Thematik um die Übersetzungen werden wir dann bei Home One fortführen. Aber ich bitte trotzdem um Beachtung meiner genannten Vorschläge. ::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 18:26, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) Wo wird eigentlich behauptet, dass der B-Wing mit Protonenbomben ausgerüstet ist? Raoul 12:17, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) :In den Risszeichnungen steht hinten bei den Daten, dass der offizielle name B-51 B-Flügel Sternjäger sei; das sollte eigentlich auch noch mit hier hinein. Falls niemand etwas dagegen hat, mach ich das. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 16:07, 21. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Änderungen Stimmt das was die IP´s da geändert haben könntte da mal jemand drüber schauen Jango 18:58, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Waffen Wenn es nach dem Fact File geht hat das Standardmodell des B-Flüglers zwei Laserkanonen, einem Protonentorpedowerfer und drei Ionenkanonen. Also ich weiß nicht, was in Starships of the Galaxy steht, aber verwechsel das bitte nicht mit dem B-Flügler/E. Die WP hat irgendwie auch alles vom B-Flügler/E in die Infobox vom normalen B-Flügler gemacht, was eigentlich unlogisch ist. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:08, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Bei Starships of the Galaxy hat der normale B-Wing 1 Laserkanone, 2 Torpedowerfer mit insgesammt 8 Torpedos, 3 Ionenkanonen und 2 Repetierblaster, der B-Wing E2 hat 2 Laserkanonen, 2 Torpedowerfer mit insgesammt 8 Torpedos (mit Extramagazin auf 20 erweiterbar), 3 Ionenkanonen und keine Repetierblaster. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:23, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Zitat: „Wie der Incom T-65-X-Wing besaß auch der B-Wing-Sternjäger ausklappbare S-Trageflächen – im Flugmodus lagen sie flach an der Tragefläche des Hauptrumpfes an, aber in der Schlacht wurden sie ausgefahren und boten den ArMek-SW-7a-Ionenkanonen an ihren Spitzen einen immens großen Feuerbereich.“ Das ist die Begründung des Fact Files, warum es zwei sein sollen. Aber ich habe auch im Kompendium nachgeschaut und da sind es beim Standardmodell 3 Ionenkanonen, 1 Laserkanone, 2 Repetierblaster und 2 Torpedowerfer. Also 2:1 gegen Fact File... richten wir uns nach der Mehrheit. Bild:--).gif Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:35, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Woher kommt die Angabe mit den je 6 Torpedos? Auch in Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss steht, dass es maximal vier pro Werfer aulo insgesammt acht sind. Bitte um Antwort und Gruß --Onicle (Diskussion) 14:44, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) B-Wing Geschwindigkeit Was bisher wohl niemandem in diesem Artikel aufgefallen ist, ist die Tatsache, dass die Sublichtgeschwindigkeit mit 60 MGLT zu langsam angegeben ist. Y-Wings machen 80 Sachen im All und in allen Computerspielen und Dokumentationen ist der B-Wing mit 91 MGLT angegeben. Das müsste mal korrigiert werden. Gruß Bogey :Die Geschwindigkeit ist so angegeben, wie sie tatsächlich auch im offiziellen Star Wars Fact File dokumentiert ist. Deine Angabe „alle Computerspiele“ ist nicht gerade präzise und die Vergleiche mit anderen Schiffen hinken sowieso. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:03, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) Die wichtigsten Computerspiele sind eigentlich in diesem Sinne X-Wing/B-Wing Missions, TIE-Fighter, XvT und X-Wing Alliance. Hier taucht der B-Wing stets mit der höheren Vmax auf. Dann stellt sich aber die Frage, wer nun tatächlich Recht hat... Gruß Bogey 60 MGLT sind lächerlich wenig... Selbst der TIE-Bomber schafft 80. Das Fact File muss sich irren. Das könnte man doch wenigstens in "Hinter den Kulissen" schreiben. --GALAKTOS 15:23, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) Frage Im Fact File steht das das ein erweiterter b-wing ist also der nachfolger vom normalen stimmt das? DarthJosh 15:08, 18. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Drehung Der B-Flügler könnte sich doch gar nicht um das Cockpit drehen, dafür müsste dieses doch einen "festen Stand" im Weltraum haben. Wie geht das trotzdem? Waxer12 (Diskussion) 14:52, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) "Lichter" Was sind das eigentlich für "Lichter" vorne am B-Flügler? Waxer12 (Diskussion) 07:56, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Waffenaufhängung Warum wurde meine Bearbeitung rückgängig gemacht? In den Risszeichnungen ist vorne am Cockpit neben den Blastern und dem Wettersensor eindeutig eine "zusätzliche Waffenaufhängung, z. B. für weiteren Repetierblaster" (oder etwas Ähnliches, ich weis den genauen Wortlaut nicht) gekennzeichnet. Demnach sollte es zumindest erwähnt werden. Danke und Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 13:59, 22. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Das habe ich deshalb gemacht, weil diese Bewaffnung nicht zu den Standard-Bewaffnungssystemen gehört. Der B-Flügel Sternjäger konnte, wie im Text nachzulesen, gut umgerüstet werden, und so konnten auch weitere Waffen hinzugefügt werden. Daher konnte man das nicht unter diesen Aspekt schreiben, wie er in der Infobox steht. Würde man sämtliche Bewaffnung in der Infobox aufzählen, die an dem Jäger angebracht werden könnten, würde diese riesig werden. Ich hab deine Info aber mal mit zusätzlichen Sachen in die Beschreibung geschrieben. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 15:30, 22. Mär. 2015 (UTC)